tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Designation scheme
The Designation Scheme is an English system that awards "Designated status" to museum, library and archive collections of national and international importance. The Scheme is administered by Arts Council England (ACE). As of 2012, 140 collections are officially recognized. National museums are not eligible for Designated status. The Scheme was first launched in 1997 under the auspices of what eventually became the Museums, Libraries and Archives Council (MLA) and originally covered only museum collections. Harewood House became the first stately home to be awarded Designated status in 1998.The first stately museum of England, The Independent. The scheme was expanded to cover libraries and archives in 2005. Responsibility was transferred to the Arts Council in October 2011 following the closure of the MLA. Designated collections * Ashmolean Museum, Oxford * Barber Institute of Fine Arts, Birmingham * Bath & North East Somerset Heritage Services ** Fashion Museum, Bath ** Roman Baths Museum ** Bath Record Office * Birmingham Libraries (Photography collections Archive collections) ** Birmingham Central Library * Birmingham Museums & Heritage (Fine and decorative arts Science and industry (housed at Thinktank) Birmingham history (including numismatics)) ** Birmingham Museum & Art Gallery (main site) ** Aston Hall ** Blakesley Hall ** Jewellery Quarter ** Sarehole Mill ** Soho House (main site) * Beamish Museum, County Durham * Bovington Tank Museum, Bovington Camp * Bowes Museum, Durham * Bristol City Council Museums, Galleries & Archives Service (Collections related to Bristol’s role as a manufacturing city and major seaport) ** Bristol City Museum and Art Gallery (main site) ** Bristol Industrial Museum ** Georgian House ** Red Lodge ** Blaise Castle House Museum * Bristol City Record Office and Bristol Central Library’s Local Studies Service * Britten-Pears Library, Aldeburgh * Cambridge University Museum of Zoology * Cheltenham Art Gallery & Museum (The arts and crafts collections) * Colchester Castle Museum (Archaeology collections) * Compton Verney, Warwickshire (Archaic Chinese bronzes) * Cornwall Record Office (The archives relating to Cornwall's hard-rock mining industry) * Corporation of London (Guildhall Library and London Metropolitan Archives) (The History of London collection) * Courtauld Gallery, London * Coventry Transport Museum * Dulwich Picture Gallery, London * Durham University Library (The Bishop Cosin’s Library and The Sudan Archive) * Durham University Oriental Museum (Egyptian and Chinese collections) * Firepower, The Royal Artillery Museum, London * Fitzwilliam Museum, Cambridge * Hampshire Record Office, Winchester * Harewood House, Harewood, Leeds * Horniman Museum and Gardens, London (The musical instruments collections and ethnographic collections) * Institute of Engineering and Technology, London * Institution of Civil Engineers, London (The library, archive, and works of Art) * Ironbridge Gorge Museum Trust ** Museum of Iron and Darby ** Furnace (main site) ** Blists Hill Victorian Town ** Coalport China Museum ** Jackfield Tile Museum ** Broseley Pipe Works ** Darby Houses ** Library and Archives * Jewish Museum, London (The Ritual Judaica collection) * John Rylands University Library, University of Manchester * King’s College London (Liddell Hart Centre for Military Archives) * Kingston upon Hull City Museums and Art Galleries ** Ferens Art Gallery ** Hull and East Riding Museum ** Hull Maritime Museum ** Streetlife Museum ** Wilberforce House * Lambeth Palace Library * Lancashire County Museum Service (The textile industry collections) ** Higher Hill Museum, Helmshore ** Whitaker’s Mill, Helmshore ** Queen Street Mill, Burnley * Lapworth Museum of Geology, Birmingham * Leeds Museums and Galleries (Natural science, fine and decorative arts, and industrial collections) ** Leeds City Art Gallery ** Leeds City Museum ** Lotherton Hall ** Temple Newsam House ** Armley Mills Industrial Museum ** Thwaite Mills Museum * Leeds University Library Special Collections (The English Literature Collection, The Romany Collection, The Cookery Collection, The Leeds Russian Archive) * The Library and Museum of Freemasonry, Freemasons' Hall, London * Lincolnshire Archives, Lincoln (Episcopal Rolls and Registers) * Liverpool and Merseyside Record Offices (Photographic image collection) * London Metropolitan University The Women's Library (the Printed, Archive and Museum collections were Designated in their entirety - the first cross domain to be Designated in this manner) * London School of Economics and Political Science * London Transport Museum * Manchester City Galleries (Fine and decorative art, and Costume collections) ** Manchester City Art Gallery ** Platt Hall, the Gallery of Costume ** Wythenshawe Hall ** Heaton Hall * Manchester Museum * Mary Rose Trust, Portsmouth * Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology, University of Cambridge * Museum of Domestic Design and Architecture, London (The Silver Studio collection) * Museum of London and Museum of London Docklands * Museum of Science and Industry in Manchester * Museum of the History of Science, Oxford * Museums of the Royal College of Surgeons of England, London (The Hunterian Collection) * National Co-operative Archive, Co-operative College, Manchester * National Motor Museum, Beaulieu, Hampshire * National Tramway Museum, Crich * Norfolk Record Office (Collections relating to the history of Norfolk) * Northampton Central Museum and Art Gallery (Boot and Shoe Collection) * Norwich Castle Museum and Art Gallery * Oxford University Library (Special collections at the Bodleian Library: Rare books, Manuscripts and Archives, Maps, Music, and Oxford University Archives) * Oxford University Museum of Natural History * People's History Museum, Manchester * Petrie Museum, London * Pitt Rivers Museum, Oxford * Plymouth City Museum and Art Gallery (The Cottonian collection) * Royal Academy of Music, London (The Special Collections and Archives of the Royal Academy of Music Library) * Royal Albert Memorial Museum, Exeter (The world cultures collections) * Royal Engineers Museum, Chatham * Royal Geographical Society (with Institute of British Geographers) (All geographical collections) * Royal Institute of British Architects, London (The British Architecture Library) * The Royal Mail Archive, London * Royal Pavilion, Libraries and Museums (Brighton and Hove) (Decorative arts, World Art and Anthropology, and Natural History) ** Brighton Museum & Art Gallery ** Royal Pavilion ** Preston Manor ** Booth Museum of Natural History * St John's College, Cambridge (Old Library collection) * Salisbury and South Wiltshire Museum (The archaeology collections) * Sedgwick Museum of Earth Sciences, Cambridge * Shakespeare Birthplace Trust and Royal Shakespeare Company, Stratford Upon Avon (All collections relating to Shakespeare’s life and times) * Sheffield City Museum (Metalwork collections) * Sir John Soane's Museum, London * Southampton City Council Cultural Services ** Southampton City Art Gallery ** Museum of Archaeology, Southampton * Stoke-on-Trent Museums Service ** Potteries Museum ** Etruria Industrial Museum ** Ford Green Hall * Tyne and Wear Archives (Shipbuilding, Marine and Maritime Trade Collection) * Tyne and Wear Museums (Fine and Decorative Arts, Natural Sciences, and Science and Technology Collections) ** Discovery Museum ** Laing Art Gallery ** Monkwearmouth Station Museum ** Shipley Art Gallery ** South Shields Museum and Art Gallery ** Stephenson Railway Museum ** Sunderland Museum and Art Gallery ** Washington ‘F’ Pit Museum * Unilever Archives & Records Management (Unilever plc), Manchester (Archive of the United Africa Company) * University of Birmingham Library (The Mingana Collection of Middle Eastern Manuscripts) * University of Cambridge Churchill Archives Centre * University of Nottingham (The D. H. Lawrence collection; collections related to the Portland (London), Portland of Wellbeck and Newcastle of Clumber families) * University of Reading (Archive of British Publishing and Printing) ** Library (The Beckett Collection) ** Museum of English Rural Life * University of Sussex Library (The Mass-Observation Archive) * University of Warwick Modern Records Centre * Waterways Trust ** National Waterways Museum, Gloucester (lead site) ** Boat Museum, Ellesmere Port ** Canal Museum, Stoke Bruerne * Weald and Downland Open Air Museum, Chichester * Wedgwood Museum, Barlaston, Stoke on Trent * Wellcome Trust (All collections within the Wellcome Library) * Westminster Libraries and Archives (The Art and Design collection) * Whipple Museum of the History of Science, Cambridge * Whitworth Art Gallery, Manchester * Wiltshire Heritage Museum, Devizes * Wordsworth Trust, Dove Cottage, Lake District * York Museums Trust ** York Castle Museum ** York City Art Gallery ** The York Story ** Yorkshire Museum See also * Designated landmark (US) * Designated place (Canada) References *Designation Scheme Category:Museology Category:Funds Category:Lists of museums